The present invention pertains to a liquid crystal display device using reflective type or transflective type liquid crystals.
In JP-A-9-197392, there is disclosed a liquid crystal display device characterized in that: it is provided with a first substrate arranged on the incident light side, a second substrate arranged facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the first substrate and the second substrate; it includes a first color filter layer consisting of an organic material and a second color filter layer consisting of a dielectric multilayered film; and that a microlens array substrate, on which a microlens array is arranged for each pixel, is bonded to the substrate on which the second color filter layer is formed and collects the incident light in an aperture part by means of the microlens arrays.
In JP-A-2002-189216, there is disclosed an electro-optical device characterized by having a light source means, a hologram color filter, a microlens array in which a plurality of microlenses are arranged, and a liquid crystal panel of the half transmissive and half reflective type; and concentrating light from a point light source, separated into its spectral components by means of the hologram color filter, into a translucent window part by means of the microlens array.
The liquid crystal display device of JP-A-9-197392 is characterized in that a second color filter layer having high resistance to light is provided between the microlens arrays and the liquid crystal layer in order to prevent the degradation of a first color filter layer and is devised so that, by reducing in particular the transmittance on the short wavelength side, short wavelength light is not irradiated on the green and red first color filter layer. For that reason, the result is that, by providing a microlens array, it becomes possible to collect, with high efficiency, the incident light in an aperture part via the second color filter layer, but this is equivalent to the case in which, regarding the quantity of light transmitted through the liquid crystal display device, the second color filter layer is not provided.
In JP-A-2002-189216, red, green, and blue light components, emitted from a light source means, are separated spectrally by means of a hologram color filter in order to further raise the light utilization efficiency, and are made to be collected in aperture parts corresponding to each spectrally separated red, green, and blue light component. However, since light from a plurality of microlens arrays is transmitted from one aperture, the angular distribution of light emitted from the aperture becomes discrete, so there is the concern that, depending on the angle from which the display is viewed at the time of viewing, the change in brightness is great and display quality degrades. Also, since the light coming from a plurality of microlens arrays is made to be transmitted from one aperture, there is a need to align the apertures of the liquid crystal panel, the microlens arrays, and the apertures provided at the light source with extremely high accuracy, so it is considered that there is a problem of assembly being difficult.
As mentioned above, if one tries to improve the utilization efficiency of light transmitted through the aperture part of a liquid crystal display device, in particular in the case of trying to improve the light utilization efficiency by reducing the light absorption of color filters, there has been the issue that the structure becomes complex or that display quality is degraded.